TUFF Puppy: Love Has No Boundaries
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Dudley has feelings for Kitty, and all it took was the Chameleon disguised as a suave secret agent to make him come clean. The problem is; does Kitty feel the same way? Dudley P. x Kitty K. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: New Agent in Town?

**T.U.F.F Puppy**

_**Love Has No Boundaries**_

**Characters:**

**Kitty Katswell****: **T.U.F.F's top agent, she's an expert in martial arts and can speak 120 different dialects. She was assigned to train the newest operative, Dudley Puppy. But, even though out the outside they're cats and dogs; something tells us Kitty has something to hide.

**Dudley Puppy****: **A young, energetic young dog, he joined T.U.F.F after unknowingly defeating some of Petropolis' most wanted villains. He's a little stupid, but he has Kitty to assist him. He also has something to hide involving his feelings for Kitty.

**The Chief****: **The Chief is a flea who runs T.U.F.F (Turbo Undercover Fighting Force). He's very knowledgeable about T.U.F.F and was the person who assigned Kitty to be Dudley's tutor.

**Keswick****: **Keswick is the brains behind T.U.F.F. He creates all sorts of gizmos and gadgets to help T.U.F.F defeat DOOM. He also has a stuttering problem and can't speak a single sentence without stuttering a word or two.

**Verminious Snaptrap****: **A big rat who leads DOOM (Diabolical Order Of Mayhem). He became an evil villain because he's the only rat in the world that is allergic to cheese. He's also a bit immature and ineffective at times.

**Larry****: **Larry's only apart of DOOM after marrying Snaptrap's daughter. He's usually the brunt of Snaptrap's aggression.

**Ollie****: **Ollie is another DOOM operative. He has a somewhat British accent.

**Francisco****: **Francisco is a big alligator and the brawns behind DOOM. He usually doesn't speak and packs a powerful punch.

**The Chameleon: **A master of disguise. His suit can make him transform into anything he desired.

**Chapter 1: New Agent in Town?**

**Quick Synopsis: **A traveling operative stops by T.U.F.F and Kitty falls in love with him. It causes Dudley to become jealous and tries to get to Kitty before the suave operative gets his hands on her.

**_T.U.F.F Headquarters_**

"Agents!" a voice shouted, "We have a special guest visiting us today!"

The voice came from The Chief, head of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, or T.U.F.F. for short.

"What is it Chief?" another voice asked. This voice came from Dudley Puppy.

"Dudley! Will you just focus on what the Chief has to say!" someone hissed. The voice who hissed was Kitty Katswell.

"Sorry Kitty." Dudley replied. Dudley and Kitty were paired up together by the Chief as Kitty is the agencies best operative and Dudley is the newest.

"As I was saying, today we're being visited by the world famous agent, Kenny Kat." the Chief proclaimed. In stepped Kenny, a tall male cat as tall as Kitty is. He wore an all white jumpsuit, opposite to Kitty's which was all black. He also wore a pair of dark sunglasses. He lowered the sunglasses and laid his eyes on Kitty.

"Poetry couldn't work when describing you, my precious." Kenny exclaimed, taking Kitty's hand.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley's cheeks grew bright red and his clenched his paws together. Kenny took Kitty's hand and the two exited the room.

"I'm going to spy on Kitty and Kenny." Dudley told the Chief.

"Are you insane?" the Chief replied.

"No. Something tells me Kenny's not who he says he is." Dudley replied. The Chief nodded and Dudley darted out of the room and the building and began to spy on the two.

**_Streets of Petropolis_**

Kenny and Kitty were walking down the streets of Petropolis.

"Ooh wow, you're so muscular." Kitty cooed, feeling his muscles. Kenny chuckled.

"I work out a lot." Kenny replied. The two stopped by the local deli.

"How can I help you two?" the deli man asked. Kitty was about to open her mouth when Kenny cut her off.

"She'll have an anchovy sandwich; hold the mayo, a side of tuna fish and a bottle of milk." Kenny said. Kitty blushed.

"_How does he know my usual order?_" Kitty thought to herself.

"And I'll have a tuna fish sandwich." Kenny said.

"That'll be $ 7.75." the deli man said. Kenny pulled out his wallet and proceeded to pull out the money when a picture fell to the ground. Kitty bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of her with a crudely drawn heart around her face. Kitty smiled and folded up the picture and put it in her pocket.

Kenny had the food on the tray and the two sat down and began to eat. Dudley, disguised as a bush, pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to spy on them.

"I have to find out what that suave cat is hiding. Kitty doesn't deserve a guy like him!" Dudley said angrily. His cheeks became bright red as he retreated back into the bush.

"_What am I saying? Kitty's way out my league! Even I do tell her my feelings; she'll probably call me an idiot or a moron or think I was put up to it by someone else._" Dudley thought to himself. He snapped himself out of his trance and saw Kenny eat a bug.

"Wait a second. Only one person I know does that; THE CHAMELEON!" Dudley exclaimed. He darted out of the bush and towards the restaurant.

"Do you always eat bugs?" Kitty asked, weirded out.

"Not all the time…ooh, Silverfish!" Kenny exclaimed. He shot on his tongue and ate the bug on the ground.

"Not so fast Kenny. Or should I call you, THE CHAMELEON!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed.

"So, you've caught onto my disguise!" Kenny said. He glowed black and his form reverted back to normal.

"Yes, it is I; THE CHAMELEON!" he exclaimed, "Oh great, now I'm going around exclaiming my name."

Dudley pulled out his blaster and proceeded to try and shoot the Chameleon. He missed every time, one blast took the sandwich out of Kitty's hand, another caused Kitty's milk bottle to explode and one caused the kitchen window to break.

"You shoot like you're cross-eyed!" the Chameleon exclaimed. He started to laugh.

"Not so fast, Chameleon!" Kitty exclaimed. She grabbed Chameleon's tail. She expanded her claws and proceeded to rip a hole in Chameleon's transformation suit. The suit malfunctioned and caused the Chameleon to rapidly transform. She stopped and the Chameleons' suit continued to malfunction and it caused the Chameleon to transform into a pile of goo.

"I believe we did this gag already." the Chameleon said.

"Who cares, you're going to be behind bars again, so what's it matter to you?" Dudley replied. Kitty pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Chameleons' arms together. Dudley got a big spatula and led the Chameleon to the police car and tossed him into the backseat. The car drove away and Dudley turned to Kitty.

"What were you doing?" Kitty asked, angrily.

"Spying on you." Dudley replied.

"What, but why?" Kitty asked.

"I knew something was up with Kenny. I knew he was the Chameleon when he ate that bug." Dudley explained.

"I can't believe I let my emotions get ahead of my job as a secret agent!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, there's something I want to tell you." Dudley said.

"Really what is it Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty…I think I love you." Dudley replied. Kitty just stood there frozen in place and bug-eyed.

How will Kitty react to this news?** Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Agent Love

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Dudley told Kitty that he loved her. Kitty then responds. The next day the two agents are sent to stop Snaptrap from erasing all the cheese from the planet.

**Chapter 2: **_**Secret Agent Love**_

Kitty continued to stare at Dudley, bug-eyed. Dudley glanced around the area, cleared his throat, and then spoke,

"Kitty, did you hear me?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Kitty replied.

"So, what's your response?" Dudley asked again.

"About what Dudley?" Kitty questioned.

"About the fact that I said I loved you." Dudley stated.

"Oh that. Well, you see that I…" Kitty began but then started to drag on.

"Kitty, come on. Answer me." Dudley replied, anger starting to build in his voice.

"I sort of loved you too." Kitty whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." Dudley said, "Please speak up."

"I sort of loved you too, okay!" Kitty replied, angrily. She covered up her mouth and her cheeks blushed bright red.

"You really did?" Dudley replied; he also blushed bright red.

"Yeah, you're really kind, sweet and funny. You're a really great guy." Kitty said, nervously.

"Well, I always thought you were beautiful, smart, and strong and you're just plain amazing." Dudley replied.

It was getting late and the sun had already set in Petropolis.

"Come on, let's take you home." Kitty said to Dudley. Dudley didn't bring the car with him so they had to walk to Dudley's house.

Dudley was about to walk up the steps when Kitty grabbed his shoulder.

"I just wanted to give you something." Kitty said softly.

"Yes Kitty?" Dudley replied. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him before walking away. Dudley stood there, shocked that Kitty would do something like that. He shrugged and proceeded up the steps to his front door.

Kitty had reached her apartment. When she opened her door, she was wondering why she did a stunt like that.

"_Why did I kiss him? Why? But, I do really like him._" Kitty thought to herself, "_And it was just a kiss between friends! Yeah! We're just friends!_ "

She sighed to herself before getting ready to go to bed.

Little did Kitty know Dudley took the kiss a little too far.

The next day at T.U.F.F. Headquarters.

Kitty has at her cubicle, with her lunch. She saw people snickering at her as they walked by. She paid no attention to them until a fellow agent, Agent Nuts approached Kitty.

"Kitty, did you know everyone is laughing at you?" he asked.

"Why are they laughing at me?" Kitty replied. Agent Nuts positioned her at Dudley who was dancing around.

"What is he doing!" Kitty exclaimed.

"He's been like that after you kissed him." Agent Nuts replied.

"How does everyone know about that little kiss?" Kitty shouted.

"He was singing a song saying that you kissed him in a fit of love." he replied.

"It wasn't in love! It was just a friendly kiss!" Kitty replied, angrily.

"Is it Kitty? Is it?" Agent Nuts asked before leaving. Kitty looked down at the floor for a brief second before getting up and walking towards Dudley.

"_She loves me yeah, yeah. She loves me yeah, yeah._" Dudley sang to himself. Everyone looked at Kitty who glared at Dudley angrily.

"Dudley! What are you doing!" Kitty shouted. Dudley screamed in response.

"Oh, hey Kitty!" Dudley replied nervously, "What brings you here?"

"I work here too, you know." Kitty replied. Kitty was about to hit Dudley before her feelings for him cropped up again.

"_I can't hit the one guy I actually love!_" Kitty thought to herself, "_I actually feel like we have something special!_ "

There was a long pause before The Chief intervened with Keswick.

"Dudley and Kitty, I need you do stop Snaptrap." The Chief explained.

"What's that wacko doing now?" Kitty asked.

"He's created a g-g-g-giant eraser and plans to use to wipe out every p-p-piece of cheese of the face of the earth." Keswick stated.

"Why does every plan he comes up with involves destroying cheese?" Dudley whined, "I love cheese!" He turned to Kitty.

"But I love Kitty more!" he then plunged his lips onto Kitty's and kissed her passionately. Kitty dizzily swung from side to side laughing slightly.

"And going down!" Keswick shouted before fainting.

"What's going on here?" The Chief asked.

"We're okay Chief." Kitty replied, "We'll go and defeat Snaptrap for you."

At DOOM headquarters.

Snaptrap was busy finishing his eraser ray.

"Soon all the cheese will be gone and I won't have to worry about my allergies plaguing me again!" he explained.

"Duh, boss. Why would you do that?" Francisco asked.

"Because I'm allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap snapped back. The door slammed down and Kitty and Dudley jumped into the room.

"Not so fast Snaptrap!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We're here to defeat you!" Dudley finished.

They were about to fight when Dudley kissed Kitty again.

"Oh good lord man!" Snaptrap shrieked.

"My eyes!" Larry shouted. He blindly started running around. He bumped into the eraser ray, and accidentally pressed the self-destruct button.

"Larry, you idiot!" Snaptrap said furiously. The building started to crumble.

"Dudley! Stop kissing me!" Kitty exclaimed, "We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Dudley replied. The two ran out of the building and flew off as the building exploded.

**END Chapter 2!**

Snaptrap has a new evil plan; to turn Kitty against Dudley and T.U.F.F. Find out if he succeeds in Chapter 3, **Bad Kitty!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Kitty

(Sorry for the lengthy delay with this chapter, I had a bit of writers' block.)

**Quick Synopsis:**

Fed up with defeat after defeat, Snaptrap decides to take T.U.F.F's greatest weapon, Kitty Katswell and turn her against Dudley and the rest of T.U.F.F. Can Dudley's feelings for Kitty really be true and can they break Snaptrap's grip on her mind?

**Chapter 3: Bad Kitty**

"I'm sick and tired of getting our butts handed to us time and again!" a voice exclaimed.

"Dur, boss it's usually your fault we always get defeated." another voice replied.

"Yeah." someone else chimed in.

"Larry, Francisco, be quiet!" a voice exclaimed again.

"Snaptrap, you need a brilliant plan to squash T.U.F.F. once and for all." someone else said.

"Ollie, you have a point there." Snaptrap replied. He rummaged through a box by the wall.

"What are you looking for?" Francisco asked.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He held up a gun.

"A gun?" Larry asked.

"It's not just _a gun _Larry!" Snaptrap stated, "It's a hypnotizing ray gun! I can take control of any person I want with this baby! What's cool is they'll be at my beck and call! I can do whatever I want with their feeble mind!"  
"And how does the hypno gun help us defeat T.U.F.F?" Ollie asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ollie!" Snaptrap replied, "We'll turn their best agent against them!"

"Who?" they all asked.

"Who's tall, has a tail and claws?" Snaptrap asked.

"Your mother?" Larry asked.

"What? No!" Snaptrap replied. He walked up to Larry and slapped him across the face.

"It's that Kitty Katswell!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Oh!" they all replied.

"You guys have no idea who that is do you?" Snaptrap replied. They all shook their heads no.

"Here's the plan though…" Snaptrap began.

At T.U.F.F HQ, Kitty was at the computer and Dudley walked up.

"Hey Kitty, what'cha doin'?" Dudley asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kitty replied, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"No, I'm serious. I have no idea what your doing." he said. He then moved besides Kitty. "It looks like you're just pressing random keys over and over again." Kitty turned to Dudley and hit him on the head with her fist.

"I'm looking up dating advice." Kitty replied. She then covered her mouth with her hand and her cheeks blushed bright red.

"…Are you pulling my leg?" Dudley asked. Kitty chuckled.

"Yes, I am." Kitty replied. She turned her attention to the computer and found an anonymous e-mail. She clicked on it and the e-mail told her a location to go to. Almost like a drone, she got up and walked out the door.

"Kitty, where are you going?" Dudley asked.

"I'm going out for a walk." Kitty replied.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun!" Dudley replied.

Kitty reached the destination, as said via the e-mail. It was a dark alley with trash cans overturned and rats scurrying around.

"What the? The e-mail was a trick!" Kitty exclaimed. Out of the shadows came Snaptrap.

"Yes it was!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Snaptrap, figures you would be behind the stunt." Kitty replied.

"I want to make amends Kitty. I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Snaptrap replied.

"You are?" Kitty replied.

"Yes, because if I didn't I couldn't be able to say, 'Get her boys!'" Snaptrap exclaimed. Francisco and Ollie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arms and legs, preventing her escape.

"Let go of me!" Kitty said, struggling to break free.

"Not a chance!" Snaptrap replied.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Kitty asked.

"I want you to join me." Snaptrap replied.

"What, never!" Kitty replied.

"If I use this ray gun on you, you won't have a choice!" Snaptrap replied. He fired the gun at Kitty and laughed maniacally.

Dudley looked everywhere for Kitty and was getting really worried.

"Chief, where do you think she ended up?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know Dudley." the Chief replied, "It's not like she has a locator chip embedded in her head!"

"Actually she does!" a voice exclaimed.

"Keswick?" the Chief replied, "Why did you put a chip in Kitty's head?"

"All T.U.F.F. agents are re-re-required to have a ch-ch-chip placed in their heads when they j-j-join the organization." Keswick stated.

"So that's why this part itches so much!" Dudley exclaimed. He sat down to scratch underneath his ear.

"We can track her whereabouts no matter where she is." Keswick replied. The screen blinked on and showed her current location.

"There is she is! P-P-Petropolis National Bank!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Why would she be there?" Dudley asked. The screen suddenly turned to static to show a news anchor.

"Breaking news! The Petropolis National Bank has been robbed!" the anchor exclaimed.

"What?" the Chief replied.

"We have video surveillance showing the robbery as it progressed." the anchor continued. The showed the video of Snaptrap and his goons robbing the bank and he points to someone off screen and that someone jumps up and slashes the camera. They got a picture of the person and flashed it on screen.

"That's Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed.  
"What?" the Chief replied.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Dudley replied, "She would never do anything that criminal!"

"She must be under Snaptrap's control!" Keswick replied.

"That would totally explain why she robbed the bank." Dudley replied.

"Dudley, I'm sending you to DOOM HQ to get Kitty and snap her out of it!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I'm on it Chief!" Dudley exclaimed. He saluted him before darting out of the room.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He was sitting on a pile of coins.  
"But, Snaptrap, when are we going to defeat T.U.F.F?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, we have their best operative on our side, now's the time to strike!" Ollie chimed in.

"No, we must wait for the fish to get the bait." Snaptrap replied.

"What do you mean boss?" Ollie asked.

"We have the bait with Kitty here and now we must wait for the fish, meaning Dudley to come and try and save her." Snaptrap explained.

"Oh!" they all exclaimed.

"You have no idea who Dudley is, do you?" Snaptrap asked. They all nodded their heads no.

Suddenly the door busted open.

"Kitty, I'm here to rescue you!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Fool! She's under my control!" Snaptrap replied. Dudley saw Kitty standing in front of him. She was completely normal expect for the fact her eye color was now bright red.

"You are apart of T.U.F.F, the enemy." she said dronly, "Therefore you must be eliminated!"

"Eliminated? But you can't!" Dudley replied.

"Watch me." she replied. She bared her claws and lunged at Dudley. Snaptrap eagerly awaited the demise of Dudley. Dudley had to think fast otherwise he'd be sliced and diced. He did the only possible thing he thought of. He grabbed Kitty's hand she lunged closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"You fool! You think a silly little kiss can break my grip on her?" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"It is if it's a true love kiss." Dudley replied.

"Don't get all mushy with me!" Snaptrap replied, "You two don't have true love!"

"I think we do, because take a look." Dudley replied. Snaptrap screamed as Kitty regained control of her thoughts.

"That's not possible!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Hey Snaptrap!" Kitty said.

"What do you want?" Snaptrap replied. She took her net gun and fired it at Snaptrap, ensnaring him in the net.

"I will now plot my revenge!" he exclaimed.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Kitty replied.

"You know Kitty; you're going to have some explaining to do." Dudley replied. She grabbed Dudley's lips.

"Let's just get back to HQ and we can tell them the whole story." Kitty replied, angrily.

**END Chapter 3!**

(In Chapter 4, Dudley is assigned to stay the nights at Kitty's place to prevent the Chameleon from exacting his revenge on her. _Chapter 4: Operation: Sleepover_!)


End file.
